Collection of Oldies Song fics
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Okay then, there are so many 'song fics' out there using the music of today that I decided to try something a little different...longer summery inside. Some Yaoi Be warned, will be all ratings..
1. Backstage

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song 'Backstage'

* * *

Okay then, there are so many 'song fics' out there using the music of today that I decided to try something a little different...something that the 'older' readers might enjoy, you know the 50's, 60's, 70's and maybe an occasional 1980's number in there...

Italics = song words and thoughts

* * *

Backstage

_Gene Pitney (1966)_

Crimson eyes watched the television screen with anticipation, it was rumoured that Yugi was going to be performing a new song, a 'cover version' of an old song chosen especially for someone close to his heart, Yami sighed, he knew he'd ended it with Yugi over his constant absences but he couldn't stand the tabloid stories surrounding his love life, the numerous affairs he was supposed to be having…did Yami believe the stories? Hell no, he was just tired of reporters camping on his doorstep wanting to know if the stories were true.

Yami's heart lurched as Yugi stepped out onto the stage and dedicated the song to Atemu…

_A thousand hands applaud tonight  
I sing my songs my star shines bright  
I stop and smile, I take my bow  
I leave the stage and then somehow_

_Backstage I'm lonely  
Backstage I cry  
You've gone away and each night I seem to die a little_

Yami listened to the words carefully and smiled he knew Yugi wanted him back, he knew the song was for him, how? It was simple he knew he was the only Atemu Yugi knew…but did he want to go back? Back to the stress of a relationship with a famous singer, he didn't know, but he still loved him…

The way he'd ended it with Yugi, by phone when he was on another continent, was the cowards way out he knew that, but he couldn't face Yugi, he knew that if he had he'd back down, he always had…he still loved Yugi that's why he'd turned down numerous dates, waiting for a time that maybe Yugi would be back…

_Out on that stage I play the star  
I'm famous now I've come so far  
__A famous fool I let love go  
I didn't know I'd miss you so_

_Backstage I'm lonely  
Backstage I cry  
Hating myself since I let you say goodbye_

With tears in his eyes and without thinking Yami put his coat on and climbed into his car, he switched on the radio, which was also broadcasting the song and drove towards the television studio, when he finally arrived Yami sat in his car for a few minutes wondering if he could go through with this…

_Every night a different girl  
Every night a different club  
And yet I'm lonely all the time  
When I sign my autograph  
When I hold an interview  
Can't get you out of my mind_

_Come back my love  
Come back to me  
I need you now so desperately  
What good is fame it's just a game  
I'd give it all to be the same_

Yami couldn't help it he grinned at the line 'every night a different girl', he knew Yugi wouldn't bed girls the very thought made him ill. _'Must be for show'_ he thought. This was another reason he'd given Yugi up, his management team refused to allow Yugi to go public with the fact that he was gay no matter how much he had wanted to, even though most people already knew he was, after all he'd never made any secret of it…

_Backstage I wait now  
Hoping I'll see  
Your smiling face waiting there backstage for me  
Your smiling face waiting there backstage for me  
Backstage  
Backstage_

By the time Yugi had sung the last line Yami had run from the car park and up to where Yugi was performing, hearing a small noise Yugi turned his head to find,

Yami's tearstained face waiting backstage for him…

* * *


	2. Shahadararoba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Nor do I own the song.

* * *

Shahadararoba

_Roy Orbison (1963)  
_

Yugi wept as he watched the body of his late husband the Pharaoh Atemu being lowered into the sarcophagus in the king's burial chamber, his untimely death caused by the arrow of an assassin piercing his heart. Yugi had promised Atemu that he would continue to rule as he had done, in a kind and just manner.

_Where the Nile flows  
And the moon glows  
On the silent sand  
Of an ancient land _

When a dream dies  
And the heart cries  
Shahadararoba  
Is the word they whisper low

But as time wore on it was apparent that Yugi was not coping well, yes he made a fine pharaoh, and ruled with compassion and was much loved by his people, but those that passed by his rooms at night could hear the newly crowned pharaoh cry as he still mourned his loss.

_Shahadararoba, Shahadararoba  
Means the future  
Is much better than the past _

Shahadararoba, Shahadararoba  
In the future  
You will find a love that lasts

_  
So when tears flow  
And you don't know  
What on earth to do  
And your world is blue  
When your dream dies  
And your heart cries  
Shahadaroba  
Fate knows what's best for you_

And fate did, it had barely been a year before she took pity on the young broken-hearted pharaoh and lifted his soul to the heavens to join his beloved husband Atemu in residing with the gods.

Shahadararoba, Shahadararoba  
Face the future  
And forget about the past  
Shahadararoba, Shahadararoba  
In the future  
You will find a love that lasts

_  
Shahadararoba_

Atemu and Yugi smiled down on Egypt as Atemu's cousin Seth took the throne and ruled just as they would have done, with kindness and justice.  
Knowing that Egypt and her people were well cared for, Atemu and Yugi walked off into the distance to do what newly re-acquainted lovers did and will continue to do, until the sands of time ran out…

* * *

  
I'm sorry it's so short but I rather like it like this...

_Senebti_


	3. The Minute You're Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

* * *

(Yugi is 18 in this fic)

The Minute You're Gone

_Cliff Richard (1965)_

Yugi silently and with tears in his eyes watched as Yami walked through the large stone doors, he had won the duel, meaning that the pharaoh was no longer trapped and could finally be at peace. As the doors closed again the shrine started to collapse and they had to make a quick exit, leaving no time for prolonged goodbyes, he would have liked for the others to have left, leaving him alone for a few minutes so he could say his own private goodbye…

_The minute you're gone I cry  
The minute you're gone I die  
Before you walk out of sight  
I'm like a child all alone at night_

Standing on the hilltop looking down at what was the former shrine, Yugi was somewhat saddened to see that there was nothing left, nothing to even hint at what had been there, he was staring at nothing, he closed his eyes and allowed silent tears to fall…he knew without Yami his world would never be the same again. In time he would smile again he knew that but love, no, never again, how could he? when his heart now resided with the gods…  
_  
I stare into emptiness  
I'm filled with such loneliness  
The world goes from right to wrong  
The minute you're gone  
The minute you're gone  
I see how lonely a man I'll be  
My life would be oh so blue  
If I couldn't be with you_

The plane ride home was quiet, even though she never actually came out and said anything he knew Anzu was mad at him for winning, in truth he was mad at himself, after all he'd just sent his lover to the afterlife, still better than him being trapped for another 5000 years. He gave a wry half smile, they'd never told their friends that their relationship had changed from friend and protector to, with grandpa's blessing, lover and husband, they had been married for six wonderful months…

The minute you're gone I pray  
The minute you're gone I say  
Please don't stay away too long  
The minute you're gone  
The minute you're gone

Solomon looked across at Yugi and knew that although he was upset he would live a normal life and wait until he joined the pharaoh in the gods realm naturally, he'd heard Yami make Yugi promise to keep living for him, and it was a promise Solomon knew Yugi would never break.

Quietly Yugi toyed with the small gold ring on his finger and whispered I love you Yami." Yugi smiled, he could of sworn he heard Yami's voice whisper "I love you too aibou."

* * *


	4. The Next Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own 'The Next Time'

* * *

The Next Time

_Cliff Richard (1962)  
_

Yugi walked though Domino park, it was a beautiful day and his grandpa had made him go out as he hadn't left the shop since returning home from Egypt and the ceremonial duel, he'd even refused a request for a date from Tea. He couldn't go out with her, deep down he knew she'd only asked him because he reminded her of the pharaoh and that was something he could do without, her constantly talking about him.

_They say I'll love again someday  
A truer love will come my way the next time  
But after you there'll be never be a next time  
For me_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never noticed when Ryou sat down beside him "Miss him Yugi?"

Yugi jumped at the sudden voice "Yeah I do."

"I know how you feel I kinda miss Bakura too."

Yugi gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look

Ryou chuckled "I know what you're thinking but honestly Yugi he wasn't that bad towards the end."

_They say that I'll find happiness  
__In someone else's warm caress  
__The next time  
I'll soon forget your kiss  
and heartaches such as this  
__Will just be ancient history_

Ryou placed an arm round Yugi's shoulder and let him cry into his shirt "Will we ever stop missing them Ryou?"

"I honestly don't know Yugi, I think they'll always be part of us but we have to go on you know."

"I know but it's so hard, I loved him so much."

"I know you did Yugi, we all did…well nearly all of us." He chuckled

"She asked me out you know."

"Did she?" Ryou asked his brow nearly touching his hairline

"I said no."

"Why?"

"She only asked me because I reminded her of Atemu, I could see it in her eyes."

"Oh." Ryou stood up and held out his hand "Come on Yugi I'll walk you home."

Yugi took Ryou's outstretched hand and smiled "Okay."

_  
They say that I'm a fool to weep,  
__That I won't go on losing sleep  
__The next time  
and someone else will mend the heart  
__You've broken in two  
but how can I fall in love the next time  
when I'm still so very much in love with you_

In the afterlife Atemu looked down and smiled "Everything's going to be okay aibou. I love you."

_When I'm still so very much in love with you_

* * *


	5. Laughter in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Nor do I own 'Laughter in the Rain'

* * *

Oh dear I hope you lot have the name of a good dentist...you're going to need it! I wanted to do a 'song fic' with no angst and this is what I came up with.

Laughter in the Rain

_Neil Sedaka (1975)_

Yami walked through the beautiful countryside with Yugi at his side, he was happy, he had lost the ceremonial duel and he was supposed to leave for the afterlife to rest but he couldn't leave his Yugi, he'd pleaded with the gods to be able to stay, and they had allowed it.

They had all returned to Japan and instead of going straight back to Domino Yami and Yugi had decided to spend some time in the countryside first, hoping to wind down after all the battles they'd fought recently. Anzu and the others had tried to tag along and it took some stern words from Solomon before they begrudgingly left, going their separate ways, the only one who wasn't bothered was Joey who just winked and said "See ya when ya get back."

_Strolling along country roads with my baby  
It starts to rain, it begins to pour  
Without an umbrella we're soaked to the skin  
I feel a shiver run up my spine  
I feel the warmth of her hand in mine_

Yami smiled as he felt Yugi shyly slip his hand into Yami's larger one, Yami looked down and gave a quiet chuckle at the slight blush that coloured his little love's cheeks. It had started to rain but Yami suddenly didn't mind he could feel the warmth through his bond with Yugi. Suddenly Yugi stopped walking and stood in front of Yami, and Yami couldn't help but noticed how beautiful his Yugi looked right now, his hair, heavy with the rain lay softly round his shoulders instead of being in the usual spiky style, he made a mental note to ask Yugi to wear it like that more often, he liked the look.

_Ooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooh, how I love the rainy days  
and the happy way I feel inside_

Suddenly Yugi giggled as he pulled him under a large tree, Yami turned to question him but he was stopped by Yugi's snow soft lips pressed against his, Yami slowly wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist and pulled him closer while deepening the kiss. When the need for air forced them to part Yugi rested his head against Yami's strong chest 'I love you' he mentally whispered, not wanting to spoil the stillness that surrounded them, Yami mentally returned his love, as he laid his head on top of Yugi's and closed his eyes. As they shared a rare quiet moment, the only sound to be heard was the rain against the leaves.

_After a while we run under a tree  
I turn to her and she kisses me  
there with the beat of the rain on the leaves  
Softly she breathes and I close my eyes  
sharing our love under stormy skies_

They left the shelter of the tree and slowly hand in hand they walked back to the small cottage they had rented, Yami had always disliked the rain but now with his aibou, his love, his…everything beside him it didn't seem so bad, walking in the rain could even become his favourite pastime…

_Ooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooh, how I love the rainy days  
and the happy way I feel inside_

_I feel the warmth of her hand in mine_

_Ooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooh, how I love the rainy days  
And the happy way I feel inside  
Ooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
Ooh, how I love the rainy days  
And the happy way I feel inside  
(repeat and fade)_

* * *


	6. Yesterday

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Nor do I own the song 'Yesterday'

* * *

Yami remembers Yugi and when he lost him...

Yesterday

_(The Beatles 1976)_

Yami looked over the vast ocean, he was vaguely aware of people scurrying here and there trying to find shelter from the driving rain and bitter wind. But Yami never felt either his mind was on other things.

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away  
__Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
__Oh I believe in yesterday_

It did seem like only yesterday that they had been laughing and joking with their friends when someone suggested a childish game of hide and seek, never ones to turn down a game or a challenge both Yami and Yugi had readily agreed. Yami stood by the old Sakura tree with his eyes closed as he counted to fifty.

Then he heard it…a scream

"Yugi!" he cried out

_Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be  
__There's a shadow hanging over me  
__Oh yesterday came suddenly_

No one saw who it was that attacked Yugi; no one saw who had driven the knife deep into Yugi's stomach. On the ground lay Yugi's empty wallet, he had been stabbed for a few measly Yen, not even enough for a decent meal, Yami was beside himself with anger.  
It was Ryou who'd had the sense to call for the ambulance, while everyone just stood there in shock as Yami cradled Yugi's head in his lap.

He'd sat by Yugi's bed hoping that the healers had got it wrong, that his aibou would wake from the coma that had held him in its grip for seven days. Yami prayed and hoped that his prayers would be answered. It was on the eighth that Yami knew for sure, the eighth day was when Yugi slipped away.

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
__I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

Yami had laid his head on Yugi's hospital bed and wept for the future they'd planned together, a future neither would now see nor be apart of. Yami had stayed on after the ceremonial duel because he and Yugi had realised that one could not live without the other, now Yami had to try…  
Yami smiled as he remembered how Tea had tried to make him her own but bless her once she had realised it was only Yugi Yami wanted, she had backed off and even wished them both luck and happiness in their future.

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

Yami had watched as they laid Yugi's body in the ground, he was standing alone, the others seeming to know that was the way he wanted it, his tears fell in a steady stream and he didn't care who saw them. He'd stayed at the graveside until long after the others had left he whispered his goodbyes then turned and walked away not once looking back. He became a recluse shutting himself off from the world and his friends. Now he only ventured out once a week first to shop then to come here, here where he now stood.

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

He had chosen this place because Yugi liked to come here, just the two of them and talk about anything and everything knowing they would not be disturbed, this had been their time, and Yami still missed it even now, it was stupid he knew but he still talked as if Yugi was there listening to him even though he couldn't answer, who knows maybe he was, Yami could almost feel Yugi standing next to him.

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

Yami smiled "Wait for me aibou I'll be there soon…"

* * *

Depressing I know, but I heard this song on the radio and hey presto this was born!


	7. Constantly

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song 'Constantly'

* * *

I wanted to see if this would work, one song with two peoples thoughts…  
The first two are Yami's, and the second two are Yugi's

Constantly

_Cliff Richard (1964)_

I sit here by the viewing pool watching you aibou, as I have done since the day I got to the afterlife, wait…scratch that, since I found out we HAD a viewing pool that allowed me to watch you. I think I'm beginning to worry my father and the other's as I don't show any interest in anything but you, but then again why should I? With my father here I don't need to be pharaoh, I don't want to be pharaoh, what I want or should I say who I want to be is Yami, simply, your Yami aibou, I miss you.

_All day I'm walking in a dream  
I think about you constantly  
Just like an ever flowing stream  
Your memory haunts me constantly  
Shadows fall and I try to drive you from my mind  
So you're no longer near to me  
But my heart sees you there with me  
Every sunset you share with me_

I see that its now night-time where you are aibou, you've had a good day and I'm glad, I'm glad and a little jealous that you still have your friends around you, glad because it means your not alone and jealous because I can't be there with you.  
I watch you as you gather your pyjamas and prepare to take your nightly shower. I wonder would you still do that if you knew I was watching you, I inwardly laugh, don't worry aibou I never venture into the bathroom, I wait until you re-enter your bedroom. I watch you as you climb into bed and look at the stars through the skylight and wish me goodnight, then you smile sometimes, I wonder if you can hear me wishing you goodnight in return._  
__  
The rain that patters through the trees  
__Reminds me of you constantly  
Your name is whispered by the breeze and love birds  
Bring your song to me  
Just as sure as the stars keep burning in the sky  
Your love will stay a flame in me  
A flame that burns so bright  
Not only through the night  
But constantly_

I sit at my desk doing my homework when I notice that it had starting raining, I put my pencil down and go and sit on my windowsill. All of a sudden I feel the need to take a walk, I yell to my grandpa that I won't be long and leave the shop, I won't get soaked it is only a light rain.  
I head for the park and on reaching it I sit on one of the swings and I just sit there and listen, I listen to the rain as it hit's the leaves on the trees. The rain always brings back memories of you, you know, I remember how much you loved to stand outside when there was a soft rainfall and I smile at the memory._  
_

_Just as sure as each star keeps burning in the sky  
Your love will stay a flame in me  
A flame that burns so bright  
Not only through the night  
But constantly_

I wonder if you still love me or have you forgotten me now you are with your friends and family, I know that I love you and I always will, and I can't wait until I can see you again. Don't worry mou hitori no boku I won't kill myself, besides I heard that those who take their own lives are not allowed to enter the afterlife.

A lifetime without you? I think I can manage that, but an eternity? No._  
_

_Though we may be far apart  
You're constantly deep in my heart_

* * *


	8. Dream Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.  
Nor do I own the song 'Dream Lover'.

Dream Lover

_Bobby Darin (1959)_

The hands Yugi could feel gently sliding over his pale skin, the little flicks, first to his right nipple and then the left felt so real, in his minds eye he could almost see the person above him, but how could that be? He asked himself as he arched when a soft trail of kisses started at his collarbone and ended at the waist of his sleep pants. He opened his eyes and saw what he thought was a pair of spectral crimson eyes staring at him, he closed his eyes again "M…m…more." he whispered. Even though he knew there was no one there he heard a ghostly chuckle as he felt a warm moist heat surround his hardened member.

_Every night I hope and pray, a dream lover will come my way  
A girl to hold in my arms and know the magic of her charms  
'cause I want a girl to call my own  
I wanna dream lover so I don't have to dream alone._

Yugi woke up to the sunlight streaming through his window, he lay there thinking about last night. His mind told him it was just a dream, none of it had happened, yet, his heart told him it had. Sighing Yugi went into the bathroom and showered before getting ready for school, as he looked in the bathroom mirror to clean his teeth he saw it, a bruise _'How?'_ he wondered as he took a closer look, his eyes widened as he realised what it really was…a love bite! _'What the?'_ he mentally yelled _'how the hell did I get this? I'm not even dating!'_ his mind flashed back to the previous night. "So it did happen, but how?" he asked himself softly.

_Dream lover, where are you- with a love oh so true,  
and a hand that I can hold, too feel you near as I grow old?  
'cause I want a girl to call my own  
I wanna dream lover so I don't have to dream alone._

It had been a lousy day at school for Yugi, he had tried to hide the mark under his neck belt but it was too high, and Joey, Tristan and Anzu especially had just about gotten on his nerves, they all wanted to know where he had gotten it from, and who was he dating, and most of all why hadn't they met her yet. Yugi mentally laughed as he silently scolded his 'dream lover' his laughter died though when a soft baritone voice apologised and promised to make it up to him that night.

/Who are you? / Yugi mentally whispered

//You already know who I am my Yugi. // The voice replied, a possessive edge to it. Yugi shivered as the low sound washed over him.

/I…I do? /

//Oh yes, and tonight I will reveal myself to you. //

/Is that a promise? / Yugi asked breathlessly

//Most definitely. // The voice replied seductively

_Some-day, I don't know how  
I hope she'll hear my plea  
Some-way, I don't know how  
She'll bring her love to me_

Yugi and his grandpa had finished eating and Yugi went upstairs to do his homework. //are you ready for me little one?//

/N…n…not yet I have to finish my homework. / Yugi said nervously

The voice chuckled //All right finish it little one I can wait. //

Yugi finished the last maths problem and stretched, his back ached from having been hunched over his books.

He closed his eyes /is there anything you want me to do? /

//Yes. // The voice answered //I want you to take a shower. //

/why? / Yugi asked curiously

//I can smell the girls perfume on you. // He growled //did she touch you? //

Yugi laughed /no, but her perfume is so strong it lingers on anything she stands next to for any length of time. /

Yugi felt the presence relax.

As he showered he decided to be truthful to the voice /I used to have a crush on her you know. /

//no, I didn't know, do you still have it? // The voice asked, wanting, no, needing to know

/no, not for a long time. /

//good. //

_  
Dream lover, until then, I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do, 'til all my lover's dreams come true  
'cause I want a girl to call my own  
I wanna dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Yugi turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, he dried himself and was about to put his pyjamas on when a voice behind him spoke "You won't be needing those things Yugi."

Yugi stiffened, the sound of the voice was no longer in his head, he turned and his jaw met his knees, there before him stood a gorgeous god-like being. A soft chuckle was heard as the slightly taller male moved towards him "hello aibou."

Yugi shook his head "a…aibou?"

"Well." The figure said as he lightly ran a finger down Yugi's chest. "That is what you are to me Yugi, my partner."

Yugi shook his head again still trying to clear his thoughts "Um what do I call you?" he asked, desperately wanting to know the older teens name

The figure smiled "You may call me Yami."

Yugi tilted his head to one side "Yami huh, I like that name." he looked into the gorgeous teens eyes "It suits you."

Before Yugi even knew what was happening Yami picked him up bridal style and carried him through to the bedroom where he gently placed Yugi on the bed.

"What about my grandpa?" Yugi asked slightly worried

"It's okay little one he has gone to bed, he will hear nothing."

Yami watched as Yugi worried his bottom lip a little before looking at him and nodding his consent.

Yami smiled.

_Dream lover, until then, I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do, 'til all my lover's dreams come true  
'cause I want a girl to call my own  
I wanna dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Yami lay on the bed next to him and Yugi couldn't help but ask "What am I to you?"

Yami raised himself on one elbow and looked down at Yugi "Everything." He whispered as he leaned down and covered Yugi's lips with his own, Yugi slowly ran his hands up Yami's chest making him shiver at the gentle touch as he wrapped his arms round Yami's neck and pulled the older teen into him deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth in a silent invitation for Yami to explore.

As Yami explored the sweet tasting teen beneath him he pulled forth a small vial from the shadows, he opened the cap and coated three of his fingers with the oily contents

"Open your legs for me aibou." Yami whispered and without another thought Yugi did as he was asked.

Yami knelt between them and using the still dry hand guided Yugi's member into his mouth, Yugi arched as Yami's lips closed around him.

Yugi gripped the sheets and hissed as he felt one of Yami's fingers probing his entrance, Yami let Yugi's member slip from his mouth "Do you want me to stop little one?" he asked concern lacing his voice

"No." Yugi replied breathlessly "It's just, I've never done this before."

"I know Yugi." Yami said softly "There will be some pain but I promise it will soon turn to pleasure."

"I know." Yugi said, "I trust you Yami."

Smiling Yami pushed the lone digit into Yugi and slowly thrust it in and out building up speed before adding a second finger, he smiled when Yugi never noticed, nor did Yugi notice when he added a third finger.

It wasn't long before Yugi was almost riding Yami's fingers "Pl…please Yami."

"Please what little one?"

"More, I want more."

"More what?" Yami asked wanting Yugi to tell him what it was he wanted

"I…I don't know but this…this isn't enough."

Yami removed his fingers from within Yugi's body and using the rest of the vials contents he covered his member, and, after positioning himself at Yugi's entrance he held Yugi's hands and pressed them into the bed as with one swift thrust he entered his little lover.

_Please don't make me dream alone  
__I beg you don't make me dream alone_

The following morning when Yugi woke and found himself alone he let a few tears fall //Why do you cry little one? // Yami asked concerned that maybe Yugi was beginning to regret what had happened last night

/Yami? Where are you? /

//Back in your mind little one, but tell me why do you cry? //

/I…I thought you had left me. /

Yami chuckled //Never little one but during the day I must stay within you. //

/Why? / Yugi asked sadly

//Because I am a dream lover Yugi. //

* * *


	9. I Must Be Seeing Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

* * *

Don't fall out of your chairs folks! But I've actually done a song fic where Yami and Yugi don't even get a mention…I just thought this fitted Shizuka, Honda and Otogi much better…

I Must be Seeing Things

_Gene Pitney (1965)_

Honda sat on the park bench looking at the ring he'd just bought, he'd been going out with Shizuka for almost eleven months now and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, closing the box he just hoped the engagement ring would fit.  
Standing he braced himself, ready to meet Shizuka's mother, he wanted to okay it with her before asking the girl herself, he turned and his eyes widened…

_**Isn't that my girl and is that my best friend  
Aren't they walking much too close together  
And it don't look like they're talking about the weather**_

_**I must seeing things  
Oh no it can't be true  
I must be hearing things when I hear her say to him  
I want you, I need you, I love you**_

Honda's heart cracked, he couldn't believe what he'd heard he honestly thought that she had loved him, what about all the plans they'd made, the dreams they'd had, was it all just a lie? What had happened to them? Honda kept watching, searching his mind for something, anything that would tell him what had gone wrong in their relationship, what had he missed? Did the others know? Unbidden tears ran down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them away, stop them but he couldn't, he was losing her…  
His heart broke as he watched Otogi pull her to him and kiss her, his heart died when he saw her respond with the same amount of love and passion she had once shown him.

_**Looking through a tear I can see him kissing her  
And I feel my poor heart slowly breaking  
I'd give anything if only I was mistaken**_

_**I must seeing things  
Oh no it can't be true  
I must be hearing things when I hear him say to her  
Forget him, it's over, you're mine now  
**_  
He looked down at the box in his hand, opening it he took one last look at the ring, he'd been so careful in choosing it, making sure it held her favourite gem a 'Mexican fire opal' surrounded by small diamonds, another of her favourites. Snapping the box shut he turned and walked from the park. Standing on the cliff overlooking the ocean Honda threw the box into the water, as he watched it slowly became waterlogged and sink, the memory of what he'd seen and heard played on his mind. He dried the last of his tears, stood up straight and turned. Walking away he didn't regret not once looking back or ignoring his hearts silent pleading, pleading for him to beg her to stay.

_**I must be seeing things I thought I'd never see  
I must be hearing things you made a fool of me  
I must be seeing things and hearing things  
Oh no, I plead you so  
Oh please don't go**_

_**

* * *

**_

_ Well I think it fitted, but then I suppose I would *GRIN*_


	10. If I Only Had Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

If I Only Had Time

_Gene Pitney (1962)_

Yami watched Yugi as he slept, the moonlight filtering through a chink in the curtains fell on the young one's face, Yami sighed "So many possibilities aibou." Yami whispered "if I could just tell you how I feel…about you. I wonder, what would you say." Yami closed his eyes, he liked to think that maybe Yugi would return his feelings wholeheartedly. The pharaoh sighed, he had come close, very close to telling Yugi on several occasions about how he felt but each time one thing stopped him.

Time, time was not on their side.

_**If I only had time, only time  
So much to do if I only had time  
if I only had time  
Dreams to pursue if I only had time  
they'd be mine**_

_**Time like the wind  
goes a-hurrying by and the hours just fly  
Where to begin there are mountains I'd climb  
if I had time**_

There was so much he wanted to show the boy, so much he wanted to teach him about life, love...

Hearing a noise Yami looked back at the bed, Yugi had stirred, scrunching up his face in that cute way that just made Yami melt, something was troubling Yugi he could sense it, he walked over to where Yugi lay and gently placed a ghostly hand on his soft cheek to sooth him in his sleep, Yami noticed his hand trembling, he pulled it away quickly, the feelings rising from the pit of his stomach were unbidden, but not unwanted, oh how he wished he could act on them…

_**Since I met you I thought  
Life really is too short  
but loving you, so many things  
we could make true**_

_**One whole century  
Isn't enough to satisfy me  
Time like the wind  
Goes a-hurrying by and the hours just fly  
Where to begin there are mountains I'd climb  
If I only had time**_

If he could just pull Yugi into his arms and love him as he should be loved, the way that only he could love him, his body yearned to make love to Yugi, ached to show him the pleasures and joy of sex between two true lovers, but Yami knew it wouldn't be fair to him or Yugi. He didn't have enough time. '_Damn it!_' He screamed in his mind, the gods had sent Yugi to him and soon they would take him away again. He looked through the darkened skylight at the twinkling stars and cursed his gods, he didn't care if it denied him entry to the afterlife or not, his life should not be spent with them, it should be spent here, here with Yugi, his light, his life, his love…

_**If I only had time, only time**_

Turning away Yami didn't see the lone tear slip from Yugi's eyes.

* * *


	11. Devil Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

* * *

Devil Woman

_Marty Robbins (1962)_

_Yami is the main character  
__Yugi is 'Mary'  
__And 'Devil Woman' is Anzu…_

I can't believe I did this to Yugi, what the hell was I thinking? After spending so long persuading him to be mine I go and do this to him!  
I wanted to turn away as I really didn't want to watch the tears flow from his beautiful eyes as I tell him about what I'd done…what I had been doing, but I knew I had to, if I looked away he might think that I was lying when I told him how sorry I was. But he surprised me, he told me that he still loved me and wanted me but if I wanted to be with Anzu then he would not stop me, he would let me go, but I knew that I didn't want to leave him and I certainly didn't ever want to see him cry again, not over me and certainly not because of her.

_**I told Mary about us, I told her about our great sin  
Mary cried and forgave me, and Mary took me back again  
She said if I wanted my freedom, I could be free evermore  
But I don't wanna be and I don't wanna see Mary cry anymore.**_

_**Oh Devil woman, devil woman, let go of me  
Devil woman, let me be leave me alone, I wanna to go home.**_

Anzu held onto me as she tried to persuade me to stay with her, saying she was better for me than Yugi was, that she could give me so much more than he ever could, that I'd never want for anything again, ever, I said no…  
She tried turning on the tears but they would not work, not on me especially not after I'd seen the look in Yugi's eyes, his tears were because of a genuine sadness that he'd thought he'd lost me to her.  
I held her at arms length and told her that I'd only come to say goodbye, Yugi was waiting for me at our small beach hut, she offered me more…so I told her the truth, our home maybe small but it was a home full of love, more love than she'd ever shown me…  
_**  
Mary is waiting and weeping down in our shack by the sea  
Even after I've hurt her, Mary's still in love with me  
Devil woman, it's over, trapped no more by your charms  
'cause I don't wanna stay, I wanna get away, Women let go of my arms.**_

_**Oh Devil woman, devil woman, let go of me  
Devil woman, let me be leave me alone, I wanna to go home.**_

Anzu still clung to me as if her life depended on it, but I knew I was only being used for my looks, I'd been told several times I was model material but much to Anzu's anger I'd said I wasn't interested…

She tried to make me change my mind by dressing me in the finest clothes, making me wear the most expensive colognes, and taking me to the best restaurants to dine… but, she was ashamed, ashamed of the real me, the man I was when Yugi fell in love with me, he loved me for who I was not what he thought I should be, I looked at the clothes I was wearing and growled, no wonder I felt ill at ease when I went to see my aibou to tell him everything, I realised that it was not me facing him but something Anzu had created to try to make me forget Yugi, my beautiful Yugi…and do you know what hurt the most? She'd almost succeeded…

_**  
Devil woman, you're evil like the dark coral reef  
like the winds that bring high tides, you bring sorrow and grief  
you made me ashamed to face Mary, barely had the strength to tell  
Skies are not so black, Mary took me back, Mary has broken your spell.**_

_**Oh Devil woman, devil woman, let go of me  
Devil woman, let me be leave me alone, I wanna to go home.**_

I'd finally had enough, I pushed Anzu away from me and slipped the expensive jacket from my shoulders and let it fall to the floor then I pulled the silk tie from around my neck, she demanded to know what I was doing, so I told her, with the biggest grin I could manage I told her I was going back to where I belonged, she asked me where that was and I could see her seethe when I said 'to my love, my life, my heart, my…Yugi'.

As I ran down the beachfront I tore away the trappings of the expensive lifestyle Anzu had tried to introduce and get me used too, a lifestyle that I was not really all that comfortable with and as I continued to run towards my Yugi I threw away all my other clothes until I was only wearing my boxers, I'd never felt so free, so alive…

I'd broken the spell Anzu had somehow managed to weave over me and now I was going home, home, to where I finally realised I'd always belonged.

_**Running along by the sea shore r**__**unning as fast as I can  
**__**Even the seagulls are happy glad I'm comin' home again  
**__**Never again will I ever cause another tear to fall  
**__**Down the beach I see what belongs to me t**__**he one I want most of all**_

_**Oh Devil woman, devil woman, let go of me  
Devil woman, let me be leave me alone, I wanna to go home.**_

As I neared our beach hut I saw Yugi standing there watching, waiting…As I ran I called out his name and screeched to a halt when I saw his face, the beautiful smile etched onto his features literally lit up my life, I quickly walked forwards and took him into my arms, I looked down at him and into sparkling tear filled eyes, it was then I vowed I would never give my aibou another reason to cry, ever, I pulled him into a deep meaningful kiss as we sank into the sand…


	12. Walk On

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

* * *

Walk on

_Roy Orbison (1968)_

It was official he was an idiot! How the hell could he have let Yugi go like that? All because of some bitch in high heels that he soon discovered he really, really, REALLY couldn't stand.  
He sat at one of the café Dumak's street table's as he waited for the obnoxious girl to show, he was ending it with her today as he couldn't take it any more, her daily demands for his time were driving him crazy…  
He smiled as he remembered his time with Yugi, the boy never made any demands of him, never asked for anything Yami wasn't willing to give, he missed his aibou.

_**Walk on if we should meet  
**__**Walk on, on down the street  
Walk on don't even look  
Walk on close up the book**_

His look softened as he saw Yugi walking across the street and Yami prayed that he wouldn't be seen by the beautiful youth, yes as strange as it was Yami still considered Yugi the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and truthfully Yami still loved him. But it seemed the gods were not on his side today as Yugi looked over and their eyes met. To Yami it looked as if Yugi was going to stop, but he didn't, he lifted a thumb to his face and wiped away what Yami could only assume was a tear before looking down again and walking on without ever looking back.  
_**  
We don't want the world to see us like we are  
We should never have even gone this far  
Quickly brush away that teardrop  
Walk away darling don't stop  
Don't look back for me baby walk on**_

Yami watched as Yugi walked further away from him, truthfully it broke his heart but Yami knew Yugi deserved so much more than he could offer. Yami smiled sadly, at least he had the memories of the times he and Yugi had played together, laughed together and, loved together, memories he would always hold close to his heart, it was then Yami realised what should have been glaringly obvious, he could never love another no matter how hard he tried. Yugi would always be there, filling his heart so that no other could ever take his place…

**_Walk on don't turn around  
Walk on to higher ground  
Take the love we've shared together  
Keep it in your heart forever  
Don't forget me but baby walk on  
If you ever loved me baby walk on_**

Yami found an unused table napkin and quickly wrote something down, he handed it to the waiter and asked him to give it to the girl that was approaching the café wearing an ultra short bright red dress, when the waiter agreed Yami ducked out the other door and walked in the opposite direction away from the girl from Yugi from…everything.

_

* * *

_

A.N

_I deliberately didn't mention any girls names, I thought I'd leave it up to you to decided who __**you**__ wanted it to be…_


End file.
